


Odds and Reasons

by LABrats



Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared stated the Odds, but he thought about the Reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odds and Reasons

Disclaimer- I don't own anything you can recognize.

Odds and Reasons

Waiting for an accident to happen because of the commercial on the billboard, they had talked about Peter sleeping with a woman.

Jared had more than one reason to believe that it was 10 million to one, and Peter knew it.

There were several factors that would come into play here.

Would she accept to sleep with him.

Would he accept sleeping with her.

Would he be able to perform for a girl, when he'd been with Jared only, for so long now?

The constant parties annoyed them because no matter what they did, they always ended up with empty beds, knowing that the girls they flirted with, weren't worth sleeping with.

They'd both given up on females after the Janie debacle. It didn't work anymore.

And now they were sitting there, waiting for something to happen concerning a mostly naked female, without worrying about it.

And they totally planned to use this as an excuse for totally hot make up sex later.


End file.
